


The Gym

by redshoemafia, sororexitium



Series: Working on Together [3]
Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Mild Kink, movement restriction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redshoemafia/pseuds/redshoemafia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sororexitium/pseuds/sororexitium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Steve and Tony made love to each other as their relationship builds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gym

Steve's at the punching bag. He's been at it for a while, working off some excess energy, since Tony's been in board (read: bored) meetings all afternoon and they're going to dinner later in the evening. He can feel sweat gathering in a thin sheen over his skin as he pushes himself, so absorbed in his work out he doesn't feel the sensation of being watched.  
  
Tony is still in his board (bored) room clothes, save for the jacket he ditched first thing after returning to the mansion. He's been thinking about Steve all day while he should have been focusing on business plans and hopelessly dull speeches, and so instead of disappearing to his lab like normal, he went searching. Now, he's leaned against the door of the gym, watching Steve's ass wiggle with the force of his punches.  
  
Steve keeps at it for a while longer, throwing himself into it, until he sends one last punch out with the same intensity that would have had SHIELD's bag's flying across the room and sending sand everywhere. He admires the strength Tony's punching bag has been designed to withstand. Tough enough that even Thor could hit and while it may hit the ceiling, it wouldn't break. He smiles a little, catching the swinging bag.  
  
Tony pouts a little now that Steve's very pinchable backside is not swaying back and forth, but he recovers quickly. He decides to be cheeky, since Pepper told him he couldn't be cheeky at board meetings no matter what I mean it Tony, and Tony has to snark like he has to breathe. "Did it owe you money?"  
  
Steve starts, turning into a defensive stance before he realizes who's speaking to him. He relaxes instantly, regarding Tony with a bit of frustration but mostly fondness. Noticing a bit of Tony's own frustration, he returns just as snarkily, "No, it insulted you. Said you look silly in your goggles."  
  
Tony smirks, pushing away from the door frame and heading properly into the gym. The click of his dress shoes echoes though the space as he heads to where Steve is standing, then raises an eyebrow at the man. "Clint said the same thing two days ago. When you string him from the ceiling and beat him to a pulp, I'd really love to watch."  
  
Steve smiles with a small shake of his head. "Now you're just instigating, Tony. We both know you and Clint insult each other as easily as you breathe. Clint wouldn't have to worry about me if it actually struck a chord with you."  
  
Tony is only half focused on his words and merely hums an answer because he's way WAY to busy watching Steve's amazing lips form words and syllables. He should come up with a witty remark about Clint or something, but fuck it. "You know, as interesting as that conversation would be to have, I've needed to do this all day." And Tony grabs him and claims his mouth, his shoulders slumping with relief as Steve's lips move against his own.  
  
Steve smirks for only a brief second before throwing himself in this kiss with the same single-mindedness he had shown the punching bag just moments ago. He absently reaches to grab for Tony's tie, feeling the soft material beneath his fingers as he tugs Tony forward and presses his tongue against the seam of Tony's lips.  
  
Tony parts his lips gratefully, moaning low in his throat as Steve takes ownership of his mouth. He wraps his arms up and around Steve's shoulders, his thumbs brushing over the damp tendrils of hair at the nape of his neck.  
  
Steve traces the almost-familiar cavern of Tony's mouth, his hands moving up to the knot of the tie slowly so as not to startle Tony, reminding himself briefly that Tony can be skiddish with certain things. When Tony doesn't flinch away from him, he loosens the silk enough to where he could pull it over Tony's head if he really wanted to before cupping the back of Tony's skull.  
  
Tony lets the muscles in his neck go slack and allows Steve's gigantic hands support the weight of his head for a little while. His lungs are screaming for air, but they are not the boss of him damn it and he doesn't want to be done with this kiss quite yet, so he ignores them for another few heartbeats. He could spend all night like this, he suddenly realizes, just kissing Steve, and holy shit is that a revelation.  
  
Steve feels pure joy go through him at the way Tony relaxes into his palm, feels the need to hold Tony to him to see if he would let Steve hold him up, but doesn't push his luck. Instead, he angles Tony's head pulls back briefly for a brief moment to capture breath and ask, "Anything else you needed all day?" before pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of Tony's lips.  
  
Tony looks up at him with eyelids at half mast, a lazy, kinda dopey grin plastered on his face. He can think of half a million things he's needed that day, he's got equations and diagrams and statistics on what he needs Steve to do to him, but the most pressing is the need to see Steve without a shirt on again. So Tony slips his hands under Steve's illegally tight shirt and skims them up his ab muscles until Steve is forced to raise his arms for removal of the offending material.  
  
Steve tilts his head as the shirt falls to the floor with a soft whisper of fabric against wood flooring. He looks behind Tony to the open door. He has a feeling as to where this is going and makes the decision to lean around Tony, making sure to press as much of himself against the other man, to shut and lock the door. When he leans back he takes in the hungry, appreciative look leveled in clever brown eyes and raises his brow invitingly. "Anything else?"  
  
"Where," Tony raises his eyebrow as he asks, "Did you learn how to be so agonizingly tempting?" He doesn't wait for an answer before launching into another kiss, this time letting his hands wander over all of Steve's deliciously exposed flesh. They eventually skim down towards the waistline of Steve's pants before oxygen become a necessity again. "I want you."  
  
Steve smiles giddily at Tony's words, but masks them quickly by pressing his lips to Tony's chin, making sure not to leave marks as he moves up the strong line of his jaw. He untucks Tony's shirt as he breathes out against Tony's ear, "I want you too." He unfastens the top two buttons of Tony's dress shirt before his fingers brush against the tie and he pauses, working the soft fabric between his thumb and forefinger.  
  
Tony moans, frustrated at how the delay is causing his very expensive suit pants to be uncomfortably tight, and glances down to see what the holdup could _possibly_ be. When he sees Steve's apparent fascination with his tie, he gives the man a quizzical look. He opens his mouth to ask what the holdup was, but a voice in his mind shouts at him to let it roll, and just shut up and wait it out and see what kind of sexually deviant ideas might be rolling around in Steve's oh-so-proper head. Because that's _hot_.  
  
Steve looks at Tony a little nervously, his teeth catching on his presumably kiss-swollen lips. He's sure that Tony wouldn't mind, but he feels silly for even wanting such a simple thing. "Can..." he pauses, looking down at the tie in his hand. His mind fills with pictures, images, causing his breath to stutter and his eyes to stare lustily at Tony. "I kind of want to, uh, to tie you down."  
  
Tony goes a little weak in the knees, suddenly a little shorter on breath and a lot shorter on blood supply to his brain. He swallows thickly, hesitating for the briefest of seconds before nodding his consent and demanding a kiss to seal the deal. "Yeah," he breathes against Steve's mouth, leaving humid streaks across his cheek, "okay."  
  
Steve feels his stomach swoop at the thought of that, of the trust that Tony has instilled into him, and of the fact that he only knows a little of what to do. He has an idea of it though and knows the basics. He glances around and finds the work bench, decides it will have to do, before leading Tony over to it. He sets Tony down before going over to his duffle bag, reaching in to grab another tie the one Tony had rested around his neck when they first became an item.  
  
Tony tries to catch his breath as he watches Steve root around his bag, unbuttoning the rest of the buttons on his shirt and untucking it as he does so. He swallows thickly again against the sharp _twist_ in his chest when he sees that Steve is still carrying around his tie from that first night, because he's not really sure what to do with that emotion at the current moment and he'd much rather focus on Steve's intentions.  
  
Steve turns and another breath is halted when he sees Tony waiting for him, shirt untucked and unbuttoned with the tie still hanging around his neck. He steps over quickly, lifting the weight bar and setting it on the floor, before circling back over to Tony. "Do you already have a safeword?" he asks, because he remembers hearing a few people around SHIELD talk about things like that.  
  
Tony blinks. Just absolutely blinks because, really? A question about safewords just came out of Steve's mouth? And he was asking Tony, and not the other way around? Did he slip into an alternate universe while he wasn't looking? But he collects himself tolerably because he _does_ have a safeword and how awkward is it to have to tell your boy- ... man... partner, sex-and-I-hope-more-but-I'm-not-admitting-that-out-loud-even-to-myself person that you were kind of a whore in your younger days?  
  
Steve watches him with a bit of a frown, wondering at the caught look in Tony's eyes. Steve knew not everyone did, kind of thought with adventurous as Tony was that he might have, unless he had been reckless with his partners, but that didn't mean...he had to at least know what it was, Steve reasoned with himself. "If you need to make one up, just, uh..." he pauses going over the conversations he had heard.  "Just make sure it isn't something you'd normally say during sex, but that you can remember... right?"  
  
Tony... Tony starts to feel his head spinning. "You're Steve _shaped_ , but I'm starting to doubt... Where... You know what? Nevermind. Yeah. Later." He steals a quick kiss to rein himself back in. "Vibranium for slow down, Adamantium for stop."  
  
Steve nods, memorizing those quickly and pocketing away the bit of affection he feels that Tony would use metals even when playing in sex. "Okay," he says, gently taking the tie Tony's wearing to add to the one in his hand. "Lie down and grab the bars in a way that's comfortable. I'll wrap the ties around your wrists and you tell me if I secure you too tight."  
  
Tony has to be very careful not to collapse onto the bench at his words. He pulls his shirt from his shoulders and discards it quickly, before laying back at grabbing the bars as instructed. As Steve wraps the silk around his wrist, he counts ceiling tiles and wonders how motion restriction -which is something he's done before thankyouverymuch, though he's always been the tie-er not the tie-ee, and while it's been good it’s never been this vibrate-out-of-his-skin intense and they haven't even started yet- became what's happening between them right now.  
  
Steve secures the second tie around Tony's left wrist with a nervous flutter. Tony doesn't look very uncomfortable, but a sort of tied-down buffet of skin for Steve to taste, kiss and catalog, but he's never really tied down someone for play before. Usually, he only did it when securing hostage personnel. He runs his hand from Tony's wrist to his elbow, asking "Test them real quick for me?"  
  
Tony does, his pulse fluttering through him, and the knots all hold. He pulls again, this time testing to see if he could get free without someone doing it for him, and it steals his breath away to find that he can't. Short of developing super strength or Steve letting him go, he wasn't moving. Tony's entire body hummed with anticipation and need and Jesus fuck why weren't they both _naked_ yet?  
  
Steve waits for Tony to nod before nodding himself. He stands, noticing for the first time that he's ridiculously aroused. His nerves had hidden most of the lust and something-else, but now Steve can see Tony spread out before him, maybe a little anxious but mostly relaxed as he looks up at Steve with lust ridden eyes. Steve smiles as he swings a leg over Tony's hips, his hands balancing him lightly on either side of the arc reactor, closer than he would normally attempt, but still not touching. He leans down, hovering his lips over Tony's, and teases, "Y'know, you're usually more talkative than this."  
  
"Y-Yeah..." Tony stutters, because, well shit he was _trying_ to form words and it just wasn't working with all his circuits on overdrive. At this point, Tony's pretty sure that if he lets himself leave his mouth open, a veritable river of filth will pour forth quite without his conscious effort, but it'll take a minute for those databanks to come back online. Instead, he shifts under Steve's hands and goes straight to begging, "Please..."  
  
Steve feels that one word go straight to his cock and has to fight to remember that he has Tony laid out for him. He can touch, kiss, lick and feel at his own leisure. He can caress and nips marks into Tony's skin. Better for his advantage is that Tony at the moment can't use his sinful hands to manipulate him to go faster. He takes his lips between his teeth, and then presses a quick kiss to Tony's lips before moving quick kisses down his throat to his clavicle where he laps and kisses before biting down.  
  
Tony moans, fighting the urge to wiggle and cajole, and just give into the feeling instead. His hands clench on the bars he's tied to, tightening and loosening with the beat of Steve's kisses. Every impact of Steve's lips sets off a solar flare behind his eyelids and he's pretty sure if it goes on like this, he's going to be nothing more than a column of ash before the night is through. And he's surprisingly okay with that.  
  
When Steve is pleased with the mark, he moves his lips down, nipping randomly along the way and swiping his tongue over the skin caught between his teeth. He pauses over Tony's nipple, lips and tongue lapping at it slowly as he rebalances his weight mostly into his legs. When he's sure he won't crush Tony he runs his hands down Tony's sides, playing over muscle and soft skin. He teases at the waist of Tony's pants, thumbs glancing over Tony's belt buckle before moving back up to trail over Tony's stomach.  
  
Tony whines, his hips stuttering upwards before he can get them still again, because he's determined to feel every last inch of what Steve is doing to his body. The dam between his brain to mouth filter breaks suddenly and violently and he takes a shuddering breath before muttering, "Don't stop, please, baby don't stop... touch me, I want... I need you..." It's not even conscious, what's coming out of his mouth, which is probably good in that he doesn't wanna know, and bad, because he really doesn't have a filter right now and who knows what secrets could tumble to Steve's waiting ears.  
  
Steve pauses as the words roll over and through him and Tony rocks his hips up in search of friction Steve only teasingly grants them both. He exchanges the raised skin in under his tongue for Tony's other nipple, pausing only briefly to exhale over the arc reactor. One of his palms cover the wet skin his just left, feeling the nub beneath his calluses before he traps it between his fingers to tweak gently as he applies his tongue to the one in his mouth. He's not too proud to admit that he wants to keep Tony babbling.  
  
Tony offers a hiccupping gasp as Steve's tongue closes around his other nipple, briefly cutting of the flow of his words. He squeezes his eyes shut at a particularly pleasurable bite, but that gets the words going again, "F-Fuck, Steve, god... feels so good, don't stop, don't ever stop, don't ever lea-" He manages to bite that one back at the last second, but then Steve is working at his belt buckle and that control is gone again.  
  
Steve lets the words wash over him, a sweet symphony as Tony writhes beneath him. He works at Tony's belt, feeling his cock's answering erection beneath his hands as he fumbles with the soft leather. He almost teases some more, because Tony usually isn't so compliant with him teasing, but decides that that may be crossing over into pleasurable cruelty. He works the buckle open as his lips trail down Tony's ribs, memorizing each twitch and shudder. He nips on the last rib his tongue feels as he moves further off of Tony's body, unable to bend anymore.  
  
Tony keens at the loss of Steve's heat pressed against him, panicking the tiniest bit that he was going to leave. He pulls his bindings tight, tight enough to hear a seam or two pop before Steve is back and working the buckle of his pants until it comes free. "Yesss..." He hisses, barley above a whisper and he lifts his hips to make it easier for the material to part company with his legs.  
  
Steve smiles at the hiss of approval as he moves Tony's pants down his legs, only stopping to grace a kiss or a nip to a particularly inviting piece of skin. He has the slacks down around Tony's ankles before he notices the bright green socks and has to stop to give a small chuckle. "Nice socks, sweetheart." It doesn't even hit him that he's just used the pet name.  
  
Tony comes back to himself a little at the banter, despite his cock straining at his boxers. He wiggles his toes against Steve's hand and raises a foot to point at his chest. "You like those, you should see the pink ones, darlin'."  
  
Steve lets out an amused laugh before pulling pants, socks, and shoes off. He places more playful touches against Tony's flanks, his hands sneaking up the legs of his boxers to caress the hot skin he touches. Dragging his lips across the obvious erection, but paying it no further attention, he instead delves his tongue into Tony's navel, swirling devilishly.  
  
"Unnnngh... Not fair..." Tony groans as Steve's tongue bypasses where he wants it most. It's testing his resolve to just feel and let Steve do what he will. He bites down on his lip and hums as Steve's hand clench at his hips to keep him still. He can barely comprehend that something like this is already far surpassing any of the quite staggering amount of sex he's had with _anyone_ else and again not even naked yet. Tony gives up thinking again and doesn't realize that most of what just crossed his mind also came out his mouth.  
  
Steve listens to the stumbling words that come out of Tony's mouth. He breathes against Tony's stomach and tries to capture all the emotions Tony seems to be bathing him in just underneath his words. He withdraws his mouth from Tony's stomach and his hands from beneath the boxers before he grabs the band tugging a little so that Tony can feel his intention under his heavy breaths and approvals.  
  
"Yes. Yes... that's good, that's amazing, I..." Tony raises his hips for Steve, trembling at all of the feeling and emotion that has been unstoppered after so long. "Please Steve, just don't stop touching me, I'll... do, whatever... anything you want, just don't stop, don't let me go and don't stop..."  
  
Steve has a moment where he can only look up over the expanse of skin that's purpling with his nips and sucking and tries to reassure Tony, "I won't" before he licks a wet stripe to the underside of Tony's cock, tracing his tongue beneath and over the ridge before taking the head slowly between his lips. He presses his tongue against the slit, takes the precome welling their before he pulls away with a dirty noise and reaches under, taking his sac into his mouth and moving his tongue over the skin.  
  
Tony damn near chokes on his tongue at the feeling, which would suck a whole lot but what away to go, and hisses, "Fuck," through the breath that he's holding. Steve starts to work his cock with his free hand and Tony's trembling increases and suddenly it's just way too intense for him and he has to stutter out, "... Vi- Vibranium," before he shakes apart at the seams.  
  
Steve pulls away, breathing heavily as he realizes that Tony has tremors going through his legs. He frames his hands around Tony's cock, one thumb scraping against the course, dark hair as he leans up to catch sight of Tony's face. "Tell me when, okay?"  
  
Tony gulps the air in, trying desperately get his heart to stop racing. He's not sure why he's reacting this way, if it was Steve or being tied down or both or what, but it's redoubling with each wave and vibrating on itself until he's just plain shaking. He looks at Steve with something pleading in his eyes; he doesn't even really know what. "Kiss me?"  
  
Steve nods, swallowing at the way Tony's eyes shine and the way he still trembles but doesn't call a stop to this. Steve slides up Tony's body, his thumb accidently brushes against the reactor, but Tony doesn't seem to notice, eyes still so intent on Steve's face as he presses his lips against Tony's, tongue sweeping between the slightly parted lips.  
  
Tony relaxes into the kiss, enjoying the texture of Steve's tongue against his own. He lefts one leg and wraps it over Steve's and the tangible, visceral feeling of the other man helps to ground him a little more. He can breathe again, hear and feel and be still again and that's much better. Tony ends their kiss, but steals one more, before nodding that he's ready to go on again.  
  
Steve smiles at him, gives himself a brief second to run one of his hands over Tony's bound one, surreptitiously checking to make sure the blood flow is okay. When he's satisfied, he moves back down, and reminds himself to take his time as he kisses Tony's jutting hip bones and licks a wet stripe done the crease where the pelvis meets Tony's leg.  
  
Tony focuses on the way Steve's hands curl around his side and the way it connects them. He's feeling oddly exposed, not for nudity because God and his mama know Tony's been caught en flagrante probably more times than anyone cares to admit, but more emotionally. Which is... new. In a kind of kalxons wailing, give 'er all she's got Scottie!, I dunnae have the power cap'n, sorta way. But it's better when Steve is touching him, grounding him and pressing in a way that feels protective and sexy and... Jesus. Tony is so doomed.  
  
Steve kisses his way over Tony's skin, licking and sucking marks where he feels the want to. He keeps track of what his hands feel, not wanting to overwhelm Tony again and mostly just to feel him. His lips move, tracing lightly up Tony's shaft, but the feeling of his hands on Tony's hips, the way he can hold Tony as he wraps his lips around the tip of Tony's cock and envelope him makes Steve feel like the greatest gift has just been handed to him.  
  
Tony arches into the welcoming heat of Steve's mouth, a strangled sound that wants to be a moan and wants to be a groan and can't make up its damn mind echoing up to the ceiling. His fingers clench at air while his mouth picks up where he left off, babbling about how good it feels. "Yeah, Steve. Fuck... where did you learn..." He gasps at one very clever twist of the other's tongue, "Oh god..."  
  
Steve glances up, feels an internal smirk dictating his mind as he moves down, his tongue playing with the ridge of Tony's cock, which he thinks may be a favorite thing to do when he has Tony in his mouth. He moves down slowly, still holding onto Tony's hips to keep him down when he gives muted attempts to rock into Steve's mouth and proceeds at his own pace, teasing the man beneath him with alternating teasing licks and vacuum pressure as he pulls his mouth back up, his lips tightening around the head.  
  
Tony spreads his legs further, scoots his bum down on the bench, and tries to wiggle a little closer to the feeling just out of reach. He's extremities have gone back to trembling in anticipation of release, the heat bubbling through him with astounding speed. "Ste-... I'm... I'm gonna..."  
  
Steve moves one hand from Tony's hip, wrapping it around Tony as he moves his lips down as far as he's comfortable with. He feels like he's pulling the orgasm out while Tony babbles at him, warming him through. He already knows he doesn't want to stop and a filthy part of his mind wants to see how many times he can make Tony come before either Tony says stop or someone comes looking for them.  
  
Every part of Tony goes taught as Steve takes him deep, gagging a little around him and it's like someone tipped his sensors into overload and he's _coming_ with a purely primitive shout. He writhes on the bench, nearly chokes on the last bit of breath that comes out after the scream until it finally _finally_ ebbs to an end and he goes boneless and watery and so fucking tingly that it's amazing.  
  
Steve swallows and keeps Tony in his mouth until the man is relaxed against the bench. Then while Tony is heavy and staring dazedly at the ceiling, he quickly goes back to his bag to find the lube he's started keeping there... just in case. He quickly returns to Tony's side, leaning over and pressing affectionate kisses to Tony's lips as he drags the small tube over Tony's nipple.  
  
Tony startles a little at the first kiss before he comes back from floating free, but hums oh-so-contentedly against Steve's lips thereafter. The kisses are lazy and sloppy on his end, but really, he can't be blamed after Steve just finished sucking Tony's brain out through his dick. His breath hitches as the tube catches on his nipple, and he swears, realizing that it's not over yet, not by a long shot and _fuck_ where has Steve been all his life?  
  
Steve smiles as he devours the small noises Tony makes against his lips, still teasing his nipple with the tube as it warms. He pulls back just enough to look into Tony's eyes. They're lust blown and dazzling and Steve feels his heart skip a beat, but tries not to pay it any mind as he asks, "You up for more?"  
  
"God yes," Tony exhales, mapping the contours of Steve's chin with his mouth and sucking little kisses here and there. He half-can't believe that after all that has already happened he still hasn't even had Steve inside him yet, and that seems truly fucking tragic right this second. His cock gives interested twitch as Steve smiles down, clearly pleased with his response.  
  
Still smiling, Steve starts on a different path this time, waiting for Tony to recover and wanting to map Tony's entire body. He leans down and presses his lips to the strong line of Tony's shoulder before moving over. His hand gently wraps around Tony's as he moves kisses and presses his tongue against the muscles, stopping for a sharp nip at the shoulder joint before continuing down the strong lines of his bi- and triceps, slowly heading towards the elbow, and the target after that, which would be the silk-tied wrist and eventually his hands.  
  
Tony's fingers flex and bend as Steve moves closer, and he watches in complete awe and fascination as the other man turns up erogenous zones in places he never thought possible. When he finally gets to Tony's silk wrapped wrist, Tony presses the pad of his thumb to Steve's bottom lip and gasps a little at the feel and the sight of it.  
  
Steve looks at Tony as his thumb presses against his bottom lip, giving the awed look one of his own before he wraps his lips around it sucking it in and pressing his tongue up against it in a parody of what he had done to Tony's cock. He pulls away from it with a small 'pop' filing away Tony small whimper as he drags his tongue across Tony's palm to find another finger.  
  
Tony decides he's going to need to sit down and come up with a dictionary of new swear words for when he and Steve are together, but he's quickly running through all of the ones in his head. He whispers one more of his precious stock, pressing the tip of his index finger against Steve's tongue and scraping it back over his bottom front teeth until it falls from Steve's perfect, perfect lips.  
  
Steve quickly catalogs all of Tony's noises, breaths, and curses. He ignores his own arousal every time one of Tony's fingers moves inside his mouth, because Steve wants Tony to feel wondrous beneath him and doing that to Tony will make Steve feel just a good. He finally moves away from Tony's hand, sparing a brief second to tangle his fingers in Tony's spit wet ones. It's dirty, but it's great.  
  
Tony squeezes at Steve's fingers, grateful for the anchor for the time being because the humming in his veins is quickly turning from post orgasm one to pre orgasm two and it's a lot for his system to take that Steve seems to want nothing more than to tease feelings out of him. Other partners at other times would have been demanding reciprocation by now and he's about to ask if he should when Steve kisses him again.  
  
Steve teases in and out between Tony's lips, pulling Tony's tongue into his own mouth so he can suck and play with it. His hands run over Tony's neck, anchoring him as Tony all but fucks his mouth with his tongue and moans quietly without his express permission. His hand, still holding the now warm lube, rests against Tony's chest, almost body temperature, and Steve wonders how much teasing Tony can take.  
  
Tony maneuvers his legs around Steve's, pulling his knees up once he's sure they won't be tangled and resting them on Steve's hips. He startles at the feel of the man's gym pants against his leg; he was so caught up in the most amazing blowjob ever that he hadn't realized Steve wasn't even naked. And suddenly, he wants to see all of him, all that strength and power and beauty stretched over him. "You're... still wearing pants..." he manages to say, sneaking the words in between kisses.  
  
Steve nods, because it's not really of any consequence to him.  
  
Tony stutters out a groan at the implications of _that_. "Dear God, you plan to make an absolute wreck out of me, don't you?"  
  
Steve smiles, and thinks it may be somewhat devilish. He looks at Tony, still laid out in an expansive buffet of skin, from flushing face to reawakening cock, to the leg that is hooked around his waist. "Maybe a little bit of a wreck," he admits.  
  
Tony whimpers, because really how could he not with a promise like that, and he's pretty sure that Steve's definition of 'a little bit' differs drastically from his own. His cock twitches a little more at the thought, because he's kind of Steve's plaything at the moment and that should freak him right the fuck out, but it _doesn't_.  
   
Steve's smile grows at the noise his admission pulls out of Tony and begins moving down his body again. He doesn't tease so much this time but does take a moment of two to nip or pinch as his favorite places, just under Tony's pectoral, his last rib, and where his side meets his hip bone. He rests again easily between Tony's knees, and places kisses there, up Tony's inner thigh, listening to all the gorgeous sounds he makes before he takes Tony in his hand.  
  
Tony bites his lip, his cock still a little sensitive from his orgasm, but it borders the line of too much and not enough and he can't help a few little sounds escaping him. Steve's eyes are fixed on him and he can't help but notice the concentration and affection there and he starts right up babbling about it all over again.  
  
Steve gives Tony a few loose strokes, having caught the wince Tony made. He massages at Tony's thigh for a few seconds before pulling away. Looking up at Tony, he opens the cap of the lube, squeezing a fair amount onto the tips of his fingers before telling Tony, "Spread your legs a little further, baby."  
  
Tony does as he's instructed, taking no small amount of pleasure at Steve calling him baby despite their situation. He lifts his leg from where it was draped over Steve's hip and moves it to his shoulder as the other man sits down on the end of the bench, with Tony in his sights. He's got a good feeling about where those lubed up fingers are going and he's still trying to be patient and just feel, but he really wants Steve to fuck him.  
  
Steve helps balance the leg on his shoulder, rubbing his hand along the flank as he sees Tony's entrance. He brings his fingers up and presses them against the small ring of muscle, pressing against it and listening to the hitch in Tony's breath and the half-broken sentences that come from his lips.  
  
Tony moans, settling further onto the bench and relaxing his muscles as much as he can. He can feel the heat and the texture of Steve's finger as it breaches him, pressing into him and taking ownership of him in a way that no one has ever been able to before. He tells Steve how good it feels and how he can feel the little callous on the outside edge of his pointer finger, that he wishes he knew where it came from.  
  
Steve feels arousal and something that he's finally realizing as love shoot through him as he presses into Tony, relishing in the feeling of Tony accepting him, letting him into his body. He works his finger slowly, before adding another, switching between watching Tony's face and chest and watching the way his fingers are encased into Tony's hot body.  
  
Tony sighs, full of bliss, and shifts his hips just enough for a better angel and moans a long, satisfied sound as Steve's fingers slip a little deeper inside of him. He wants to move, to do a little teasing of his own and fuck himself on Steve's fingers, but he also knows it's Steve's show and he's happy to let him steer if that's what he wants and Jesus fuck what the _hell_ is with this tight, twisty, turny feeling in his chest?  
  
Steve keeps his eyes on his fingers and they're enveloped, pausing as Tony readjusts to let him move in deeper. He presses a quick kiss into the most readily available skin of Tony's leg as he begins thrusting and twisting his wrist, searching for Tony's prostate. The filthy part of his brain is already wondering if he can make Tony come just like this, and it makes him press in hard and deep, his breath caught in his throat from the simple idea.  
  
Tony all but yelps in surprise when Steve connects with his prostate and begins to lay sweeping strokes over it. The feeling is enough to have him scrabbling at his bonds, not trying to get out of them but looking for something to hold onto because the feeling was so intense he might actually achieve lift off if he didn't have something to hold. He flexes the leg over Steve's shoulder, digging his ankle into his scapula and letting the other leg fall wide.  
  
Steve is drawn in closer by the strength of Tony's leg. He goes with it willingly, holding the leg with a little more force, and reminding himself not to bruise Tony as he continually aims for his prostate, dragging beautiful whimpers out of him and savoring each one. He looks up at Tony, watches his face for a few moments before he leans back and presses a third finger inside, adding a little more lube to ease the way into Tony's body.  
  
Tony is fully hard now, weeping pre-come from his cock head and smearing it over his stomach as he wriggled under Steve's ministration. Enough of the other man is pressed against him that he's not going to fly apart, but he's trembling towards his second orgasm of the night. "Steve... please. I need..." He gasps as Steve's fingers shift inside him and he clenches around them for a moment, helpless to regulate the spasm and his breathing against the wall of pleasure bearing down on him.  
  
Steve smiles as he works his fingers. Every one of Tony's thrashes work pinpoints of pleasure into his covered cock but he manages to ignore it, focuses on the way Tony moves and breathes around his fingers alone and remains determined to see Tony fall apart around his fingers alone, despite knowing what Tony must be asking for. Instead he says, "I know, Tony. We'll get to that soon enough."  
  
Tony clutches at the bars he's tied to, taking heady gulps of air and keening with steadily building fervor. He _wants_ Steve, wants him so bad that he's nearly burning with it, and it just takes one last push in just the right place and Tony's coming again, harder even than before, jetting white hot come across his own chest and arc reactor and neck and he _sobs_ as it overtakes him.  
  
Steve feels Tony clench around him, and has to move the hand that has been holding onto Tony's leg to press it against his cock, trying to stave off most of the arousal. He watches as Tony releases over himself, feels the tremors all around him as Tony shakes apart. He waits for Tony to finish, waits for that same breathless, relaxation to take him again before he moves, withdrawing his fingers slowly as he guides Tony's leg off his shoulder. He leans over Tony's body, being careful not to drag against his sensitive cock to lick the come away from Tony's stomach and chest, pausing briefly before he does the same to the arc reactor.  
  
Tony tenses, watching through hazy, half lidded eyes as Steve's tongue drags over the face of his reactor. His stop word is on the tip of his tongue, a knee jerk reaction developed out of a distant memory, but he bites down on it. This is Steve, beautiful, wonderful, manages to like Tony even when Tony doesn't like himself Steve. And maybe that's what makes it okay. He tips his head to the side to let him have access to the come he managed to get on his neck, then nudges until their lips collide solidly.  
  
Steve kisses Tony at his behest, not minding sloppy kisses and just so giddy about the fact that Tony let him touch the arc reactor. He feels warm all the way through because he knows there aren't many people who've had that ability and it sinks into him, fully, how much trust Tony must have in him. He pulls away from Tony's mouth, staring at his face and contemplates saying 'thank you' but eventually switches it out for a simple, breathless, "Two."  
  
Tony's panting by the end of the kiss and then the knowledge that Steve has no intention of letting up until they're both an absolute wreck. He lets his head lull to the side, looks up at Steve with a lopsided grin and whispers, "I think I love you," without the first thought of what he was saying.  
  
Steve feels his heart stutter, because it's right on the tip of his tongue to respond in kind but Tony. God, Tony. He kisses him again, just as breathless, and so has to break apart after a short while, despite Tony's protests, and breathes out, "Tell me that when you're sure."  
  
Tony shifts a little, misunderstanding what Steve is telling him to be sure of, or choosing not to understand, he's not sure at the moment. He moves as close as his bound wrist will allow and runs his shin along Steve's muscled side. "'m ready," he mumbles it and makes a mess of the syllables, but he really wants Steve inside him with more than just fingers. "Please, Steve."  
  
Steve runs his hand through sweat soaked hair. He knows it's only been a few minutes and Tony has to still be overly stimulated. Steve runs his hand over Tony's cheek and jaw, double checking, "Are you sure? You can take a few more minutes..."  
  
Tony is touched, really, honestly touched at the sincerity in Steve's voice. His inner voice wants to bring up a bunch of shit for him to review, things involving old flings and failed relationships where sex was little more than showboating that resulted in orgasms and lies for the sake of looking good. He can't handle those thoughts right now, doesn't think he'll want to deal with them ever but they'll make themselves heard eventually, but hopefully not while he's still in the gym, tied up, with a super soldier sporting a super erection that he's hopefully going to use to make Tony an even bigger mess than he already is. And he needs Steve's help with that, so he pulls harder with his leg and says, "I'm sure."  
  
Steve nods, trusting Tony to know his own body. He stands and removes his gym pants and briefs, biting on his tongue to keep the hiss of relief to himself. He finds the lube by Tony's foot and leans down, feeling Tony's eyes on him as he puts just a little bit more on his fingers, testing to make sure Tony is still stretched enough, before putting an even larger amount in his palm to cover himself.  
  
Tony sighs happily, watching with rapt attention as Steve coats his erection and tosses the lube back onto the floor. There's something about watch the man touch himself, preparing to fuck Tony sideways that makes his cock sit up and take notice, albeit with a little less umph than before. He trusts that'll rectify itself when Steve sinks into him, burying himself in Tony's body in what seems to be the perfect fit.  
  
Steve takes a deep breath, squeezing the base of his erection to ward off anything premature before he maneuvers himself closer to Tony, grabbing his leg and hooking it over his shoulder before he presses forward, letting his hips guide him as he listens and watches Tony for any signs of discomfort.  
  
Tony closes his eyes, his mouth dropping open and a long moan escaping as Steve enters him in two long thrusts. He feels so full and so... something... complete maybe but there's more and less to it all at the same time. He wants desperately to cling to Steve's knees but can't, so digs his fingernails into his palms instead. "C-Can..." He clears his throat, trying to get his voice back on track, "Gimme a minute?"  
  
Steve stops, fully seated in Tony and his body urges him to keep going but Tony's request is far more important to him so he grunts out a quick, "Yeah, sweetheart, just tell me when," before breathing to himself and using this respite to gather himself again.  
  
Tony takes a deep breath through his nose and lets it slowly out his mouth, relaxing his muscles again. Steve's hips twitch an aborted thrust as he does and that's just the right brush against his prostate to set off the spark of pleasure once more. Tony feels thoughts fading into the background again, a fire starting a slow burn up his spine and he nods to Steve.  
  
At the nod of approval, Steve starts again, slow, longs thrusts that nearly break his will. He forces himself to keep steady as he watches Tony's face, sees the feelings that flicker over Tony. He hears ragged breathing, broken by moans, curses, and words that Steve captures and treasures and he moves, focusing on Tony in a way to keep from coming before watching Tony shake apart around and before him. He keeps steady, glancing at Tony's cock and trying to figure out how long he has before he can grasp it in his palm and work Tony towards his third orgasm of the night.  
  
Tony can barely breathe, murmuring encouragement with what little he has. "Yessss... There, right there... feels so... _fuck_... kiss me. Oh God, kiss me..." And Steve does kiss him, bringing their mouths together desperately, clacking teeth together and pressing hard. His erection, his third erection and since when is he capable of that, rubs against Steve's belly and it feels so _good_.  
  
Steve breaks away from Tony's mouth, presses his teeth against a mark he's made much earlier in their night and sucks on it as his strokes become shorter, fucking into Tony's pliant body and trying to aim every single plunge into Tony's prostate. He feels Tony's cock against his stomach, itches to work Tony in time with his hips, but refrains for a few moments longer, wanting him to feel more pleasure than pain. He waits and holds the sides of the bench press as he moves to another part of Tony's collarbone and hears the words of adoration filling the room all around him.  
  
Tony focuses on the little bit of pain Steve is sucking into his skin, relishing the idea that he's going to have a hell of a mark in the morning to remind him of this and that's enough to push the last conscious thought from his brain. He loses the ability to form words and descends into inarticulate grunts and moans as Steve fucks him into oblivions. All encompassing heat and pressure and pleasure climb outwards from the base of his spine, threatening to overtake him with a swiftness that should probably frighten him but doesn't.  
  
Steve hears Tony go inarticulate and chances grasping at Tony's cock with the hand still somewhat still smeared in lube. He strokes in time with the press of his own cock into Tony's body and though his gasps and moans sound pained his face is strangely pleasure ridden. Steve closes his fingers further and tries to bring Tony off before he loses it in the heat of Tony's body.  
  
Steve taking hold of his cock and stroking in time rides the razor's edge of pleasure and pain but it's exactly what Tony needs. His completion hammers into him, pummeling already shredded and heightened nerve endings, sending him into a new and previously undiscovered realm of ecstasy. He screams _something_ , don't ask him what, and starts to come, clenching down on Steve. The other man fucks into him once, twice, and the grey at the edges of his vision turns to black and fades out into utter, utter bliss.  
  
Steve manages to plunge into Tony's body three more times after the other man's orgasm takes him before he's lost in the visceral orgasm that slams into him. He spills into Tony for what seems like forever, his hand going slack around Tony's pulsing cock to grasp the bench press in an effort to support himself. He tries to breathe through as Tony yells something into the air, something he thinks he should try to capture, keep with him, but his ears are filled with white noise and his eyes are shut so tightly. All he feels, sees, or hears is Tony, and he's quite alright with that.  
  
It's a long moment in hazy, floaty bliss before Tony's higher function comes back online. Steve is on top of him and inside him and they're both a right mess, but he thinks it might be the best way to wake up after a sex induced black out ever. He's suddenly very glad they're laying down because Tony's pretty sure his legs won’t be able to take his weight right now.  
  
Steve breathes against Tony's chest, his head cradled between Tony's neck and shoulder as his lips puff air against the arc reactor. He feels wrecked and high off the scent of Tony. He never wants to move from this spot right here, loves it just a little too much for true words. He knows he should though, and begins withdrawing from the still too hot confines of Tony's body.  
  
Tony whimpers at the twinge Steve's cock causes when he slips from the confines of Tony's body, but it's gone in an instant. He looks up at the other man with a lazy, affectionate smile, content to lie there until he remembers he hasn't been able to use his hands this whole time and that he'd really, really like to run them through Steve's hair in the afterglow. He's still having trouble with word formations, but he gives a hopeful sound and wiggles his arms against the silk ties and hopes that Steve can interpret Thoroughly-Fucked-Tony-ese.  
  
Steve looks up after he's, somewhat sadly, departed from Tony. Tony only has to glance up at his binds and flex his fingers before Steve leans over him, undoing the binds out of reflex instead of any sort of thought process. His orgasm has brought him down to a wordless level. It's amazing Tony can even still move after three of them. But he feels Tony's hands in his hair and melts into the touch, his own hands coming up to check through feel that Tony's hands and wrists are okay.  
  
Tony smiles again because, ever the softy, Steve can even enjoy a good afterglow if it means being selfish for five minutes. He tries to convince him that he's fine, that there's no need to worry, he tied the bindings with accuracy and precision, but without words he might not have been totally successful. So instead, Tony gives up, pulling Steve's face back to his own and catching his lips in a long, lazy, very thorough kiss.  
  
Steve may melt even further on top on Tony, but decides to gently goad Tony off the bench and drop them to the floor, his body cushioning the blow from Tony. He brings his hands up between Tony's shoulders and pulls him down and lets Tony do as he wishes with him, if anything at all.  
  
Tony squawks, having not expected to be toppled unceremoniously to the floor, but he rolls with it. Once he's situated over Steve, he sneaks in for another of those long, searing kisses that he's already decidedly addicted to, and then pitches off to the side and presses himself along Steve's body so they're both staring at the ceiling. Tony pulls Steve's arm over his shoulders and uses it as a pillow, laying little kisses to his loose and floppy hand. Tony thinks over what had just happened between them, and suddenly realizes they had just had amazing, kinky sex in the gym of all places, and bursts out laughing.  
  
Steve snorts a little, having a feeling about what Tony is laughing over and rolls into him holding him tightly and inhaling the scent of sex and Tony. He feels the warmth of him as they laugh together and has the fleeting hope that moments like these never go away. As his chuckles die down he noses behind Tony's ear and whispers, "You know, I think we missed our dinner reservations."  
  
The last of his chuckles fading into a hum of agreement, Tony turns his head so he's facing Steve again. "Probably." He doesn't have it in him to look particularly sorry right at that moment, despite it being a very nice restaurant they had intended to go to. Tony relaxes back into his former position, thinking that it really wasn't _them_ to go to some fancy restaurant anyway. After a beat, he offers, "I know a diner up the road. Coffee’s terrible, but the pie is worth it. Open 24 hours..." He trails off, leaving the question posed in his silence.  
  
Steve kisses Tony's neck, and then a bruise he's left on his shoulder. "That sounds really good. They have hamburgers?"  
  
Tony murmured happily at the feel of Steve's lips. "Greasy and delicious even."  
  
Steve grins. "Sounds wonderful. As soon as you can move again, we should definitely go."  
  
Tony smiles, lopsided from the way he's looking at Steve. "I wouldn't hold your breath for that one, darlin'."


End file.
